whydontwefandomcom-20200213-history
Zach Herron
)}} Dallas, Texas | nickname = Zach, Zachy, Zdong, Z | residence = Los Angeles | occupation = Singer · songwriter | years active = 2016-present | hair = Brown | eyes = Brown | height = 5'8 | spouse = | family = Myta Herron Josh Herron Ryan Herron Reece Herron | label = Atlantic Records | associated acts = Why Don't We | website = zachherron.com | signature = }}Zachary Dean "Zach" Herron (born May 27, 2001) is an American singer-songwriter and 1/5 of the band Why Don't We. He is the youngest member. He went viral with a video of him singing Shawn Mendes' song "Stitches" in January 2016, the video generating over 10 million views within a week. He was also selected as one of the youngest members of Septien Entertainment Group’s Master Select Program for the up-and-coming young artist. Early life Zachary Herron was born in Dallas, Texas to Myta and Josh Herron on May 27, 2001 at 12:14 P.M.@mama.herron "Exactly 15 years ago today, at 12:14pm, Zach was born...". May 27, 2016 — via Instagram. He has two younger siblings: Ryan Herron (born March 2, 2004) and Reese Herron (born August 10, 2011). He has been singing since he was young, usually entertaining guests and also performing magic tricks. When he was nine years old, he sang Justin Bieber's "Baby" at his cousin's wedding.Why Don't We: In the Limelight. Chapter 3: The Brave One: Zach. Pages 83-115. He grew up singing in choir, but didn't really like it, preferring to be solo.Kennedy, John R. "Q&A: Why Don't We". iHeartRadio. September 22, 2017. Career 2012-2015: Early beginnings In sixth grade for his school's talent show, he sang his rendition of Bruno Mars' "When I Was Your Man"."Zach Herron - Talent Show 2013". May 31, 2013. In eighth grade he was voted "Most Talented" and during this period taught himself how to play the guitar and made covers, posting them over his Instagram and YouTube. His parents understood his interests in music and sent him to Septien Entertainment Group, a school which helps artists develop. He learned how to write and release his own music. This gave him the opportunity to perform at various venues, including Six Flags. When he was in his freshman year, a girl asked him to sing and he chose "Stitches” by Shawn Mendes, which went viral, the video attaining fifteen million views in a week. This helped gain more of an audience. 2016-present: Why Don't We In January 2016 he dropped his debut single "Timelapse" and noticed similar musicians like him going on social media tours, which inspired him to join. He contacted the management of Impact, who invited him to try an event, and flew down with his father to Indianapolis for his first-ever live show. Due to a great response, Zach got to be on the official Impact Spring Break Tour. Continuing with the meet and greet tours around the United States, he dropped his second single "Why" in June 2016. Later that year in September he joined the five-piece group, Why Don't We. Together they have dropped an EP two months later, and four EPs in 2017. In 2018 their debut album, 8 Letters, was put out on August 31, 2018. In 2019, a total of twelve singles are released per month. Musical style and influences His parents encouraged him to pursue his musical career, as Zach started to post singing videos over his Instagram account. He named some of his musical inspirations to be Jon Bellion and Justin Bieber."Why Don't We Influences & Tour". Meet Series. August 18, 2017. Personal life Before playing soccer and attending church camp, he was shy. As he ventured into his musical career, he was made fun of for gaining popularity online. Relationships Chloe Garcia During his eighth grade he started dating Chloe Garcia. When he began touring with his band mates, they broke up due to the long distance. Kay Cook He started dating Kay Cook sometime in the summer of 2018 and attended prom with her in June 2019. Discography Singles Quotes * Interviewer: "How much is 12 kilometres?" Zach: "Four miles!""WHY DON'T WE | USA or Finland". October 18, 2017. * "Just call it a plastic bowl, I don't know what Tupperware is.""Backstage with Why Don't We at Jingle Ball | KiddNation". December 2017. * "Pickle, pickle, pickle my nickel.""Mathilde & Lærke interviews Why Don't We". Rise FM Denmark. May 12, 2018. Retrieved May 22, 2018. * Interviewer: "Some of these people are skipping school." Zach (giving a thumbs up): "Good job.""Why Dont We Interview". April 5, 2018. * "Hola, cómo estás? La biblioteca." (English: "How are you? The library.")"Del "Pá-ga-me" a "Hasta luego Mari Carmen": los Why Don't We se atreven con el español | mtmad". August 8, 2018. * "Which member of the band would survive a zombie acopolypse?""'Why Don't We' vs The Tower Of Truth". November 16, 2018. * "When people say 'boy band' people always think… they always get a bad impression of boy bands and I don't know why." * "i really wanna know who's awful soul just likes to dislike good youtube videos for fun cause that's annoying"@ImZachHerron. February 12, 2019 — via Twitter. Tattoos He has three known tattoos: The first is on his arm from the Sickboy Tattoo Studio in Montrose, Pennsylvania on July 25, 2018. The second is a cross on his hand. The third is on the back of his arms with "Past" and "Future" written on June 7, 2019. Zach Herron - July 25 2018.jpeg|"through everything, god will always be with me" Zach Herron - June 7 2019.jpeg|"Past & Future" Trivia * In the first week they became a band, he pranked his band mates by taking and hiding their items."Why Don't We plays 'Most Likely To' with Raven". kdwb1013. July 22, 2017. * He used to take the longest to do his hair."'Why Don't We' Talks Hair Styling Rituals and Stories from the Road". WiLD 949. August 10, 2017. * The emoji he thinks that describes himself is the wink. * He once dressed as a hot dog for Halloween."Why Don't We's Fav Breakfast Cereals". Marc h 15, 2018 - Reposted. * When writing down what word he said the most, his bandmates replied: "What?" (Corbyn), "Buy" (Jonah), "Poop" (Daniel), and "What the—" (Jack). Zach himself replied "Falp"."Why Don't We "Answerlah" Interview!". June 19, 2018. * He loves 80s music.Kotler, Hannah. "10 THINGS YOU DIDN’T KNOW ABOUT ZACH HERRON". Tigerbeat. June 3, 2018. * The first song he learned on the guitar was Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud"."Why Don't We Create the Playlist to Their Lives". Teen Vogue. October 12, 2018. * His celebrity crush was Ariana Grande"Why Don't We: Working With Logan Paul, Serenading Selena Gomez, Looking Up To Bieber & More". People. August 10, 2017. but in later interviews states it is Emma Watson. * What he looks for in a girl is if she smells good."'Why Don’t We' Reveal What They Look For In A Girl, If They Would Date A Fan". People. July 19, 2017. * By his bandmates, he is most likely to suggest that they should sleep in past noon and retake a group selfie. * His go-to dating line is, "Are you a fart? 'Cause you just blew me away." * He played soccer for nine years."Amanda Lundgren intervjuar Why Don't We". Warner Music Sweden. January 11, 2018. * He once genuinely thought that Hola was Swedish. * He didn't have a job before joining the band."Why Don't We Meets Alessia Cara". Elvis Duran Show. September 5, 2018. * He never burped in his life until August 2, 2018."Q&A w/ Why Don’t We ⁉️". September 7, 2018.@whydontwemusic. August 2, 2018 — via Twitter. * In second grade he had a really big crush on a girl and on Valentine’s Day asked her to be his valentine, but she said no."Why Don’t We paljastaa: "Eka suudelmani oli kamala!" ����". Eka kerta. June 12, 2018. * His first kiss was in fifth grade on the playground. It was the last day of school and he was "kind of" dating her and a crowd gathered to watch them kiss. It didn't last long, though, the teachers intervening, and they both got in trouble. * His personal motto is "Be you." * His personal theme song is Justin Bieber's "Purpose". * He likes watching funny YouTube videos. * His favorite food is Dominoes pizza, with crunchy thin crust and beef with ranch dressing. * His favorite home-cooked meal is his father's breakfast burritos. * He doesn't like seafood. * His biggest purchase is his Louis Vuitton backpack. * His favorite holiday is Halloween. * His dream vacation is The Bahamas. * When he was seven he hit a curb when riding a motorized scooter and wore a cast over his nose for all of second grade. * His biggest quirk is that he overthinks a lot. * He names his number one fan to be his little sister, Reese. * He doesn't like that he's pale. * He doesn't like soda. * He likes being scared. * He's afraid of elevators, getting claustrophobic. * He is very sentimental. * He once said that he wants to be an ice cream truck driver one day. * His favorite go-to snack is chips and salsa."Why Don't We - Who Knows Each Other Best?". Radio Disney. October 15, 2018. * By his bandmates, he is most likely to make a situation more awkward than it already is.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qaQ2M80RIyc&list=PL1R24ZKlV8sl2eMFyUOLmbKvfYN5nLuk1&index=25 "Why Don't We Dish on Debut Album | The Rundown"]. E! News. August 15, 2018. Gallery References External links * * * * * Category:Why Don't We Category:People Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Songwriters